Le printemps vient toujours à bout de l'hiver
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Comment arriver à vivre quand une partie de nous est prisonnière des limbes? Lavande peint son coeur comme d'autre enchaine les paroles pour s'exprimer.


Sur la table en aluminium brossé, les restes du petit déjeuner sont encore disposés avec nonchalance. Une boule de papier froissée trône au milieu de la corbeille de fruit. L'élan de colère qui l'avait fait atterrir là était la cause de cet insolite emplacement.  
La décoration colorée de la pièce, les couleurs vives des étoffes et des petites décorations mêlées au bois et à l'aluminium, n'arrivent pas à réchauffer la pièce. Cette boule de papier est la seule chose qui semble sortir de l'ordinaire dans cet endroit où même les livres empilés, les tasses en porcelaine de tout motifs et les plumes sont à leur place dans ce désordre organisé. Simple boulette de papier crème.  
Sur le canapé en cuir brun ou où s'éparpillent des coussins jaune et rouge dans un camaïeu de déclinaison, une silhouette recroquevillée, la tête dans les genoux, se balance doucement au rythme des frémissements qui agitent ses boucles dorées. Au pied de la jeune femme une lettre parcheminée repose, l'enveloppe déchirée avec difficulté traîne au sol.  
Les mots courent sur le papier, en lettres froides et glaçantes. Quelques lignes tracées avec une régularité et une précision strictes coulent sur le parchemin taché de larmes. Des phrases écrites en un lettrage bien petit pour le sens qu'elles transportent. Des mots stériles, comme la mort dont ils parlent à demi-mots. Ils sont l'écho de cette petite sphère de papier qui repose au milieu des pommes et des oranges.

L'ombre sort de sa torpeur et se lève, sa silhouette se découpant dans le contrejour. Ses cheveux emmêlés retombent sur ses yeux gonflés par les pleurs. Elle avance péniblement vers la corbeille, prend dans ses mains fines la boule de papier, s'approche de la grande baie vitrée face à la table. Elle défroisse fébrilement le papier plié et le scrute à la lumière crue du jour. Le soleil éclaire son visage maintenant exposé au jour.  
Des cicatrices courent sur sa joue droite, effleurent le haut de ses lèvres en un amer baiser, coulent le long du cou blanchâtre, descendent jusqu'aux épaules laissées nues par la fine robe jaune. Elles parsèment son bras droit, longent ses flancs et remontent à l'assaut de son omoplate. En contrepoids à ces traces qui marbrent son corps de fines stries blanchâtres et boursouflures rosâtres, fleurissent sur son omoplate, ses côtes et partant à l'assaut de son bras de multiples fleurs, plumes et oiseaux aux couleurs chatoyantes et pastels dans une sarabande de vies multicolores et de rafraîchissantes douceurs. Les tatouages s'offrent au regard, en reflet de ces marques affreuses qui jonchent son corps et meurtrissent son âme. Ils sont le miroir de ses espérances et de ses rêves qui l'habitaient autrefois. Ils fleurissent sur son corps pour lui rappeler de vivre et de goûter les saveurs acides que la vie lui offre.  
Ses yeux bleus lisent les lignes qui s'exposent aux rayons qui pénètrent par la fenêtre.  
Une image la fixe, le regard mouvant semble la suivre, ces yeux sombres qui la poursuivent jusque dans ses cauchemars les plus profonds. Un regard qui semble vouloir vous entraîner en enfer. Un titre en gros caractères tranchants et nets interpellent le regard.  
iA la Une : Un nouveau mangemort sous les verrous ? Le jugement de Mr Greyback aujourd'hui. /i

Elle ferme les yeux, tentant de retenir les frissons de peur qui la parcourent son corps à la lecture du nom tant redouté. Tel un fantôme, elle se dirige vers la lettre qui repose encore sur le canapé. Ses doigts ourlés de multiples bagues accrochent le papier, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les dernières phrases de la lettre.  
"Veuillez trouver ci-joint, Miss Brown, un papier qui vous servira de sauf-conduit pour rentrer dans la salle ou où se déroulera le procès de Mr Greyback." Elle cherche alors l'invitation qui ne se trouve plus dans l'enveloppe ; le mince carton à dû a dû glisser sous le canapé pendant sa crise de panique.  
Elle s'agenouille dans un claquement dû à ses multiples de bijoux, ses fins poignets glissant sous le canapé qui les dévorent. Elle en extirpe un papier carmin, ironie du sort que l'invitation pour voir un être aussi sanguinaire que le loup-garou soit aussi rouge que le sang. La lettre pour le procès était arrivée peu de temps après le journal. Elle venait juste de jeter la boulette de papier qu'elle avait formée avec la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un second hibou était venu toquer à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'elle tient le carton entre ses longs doigts parsemés de traces blanchâtres où se mêlent en leur sein de fines fleurs d'aubépines, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. La peur a quitté ses traits creusés et, maintenant, une folle lueur d'espoir habite l'océan de ses yeux, tandis que ses lèvres malmenées par ses dents tremblent sous la décision qu'elle doit prendre.  
Ira-t-elle à ce procès? Et surtout y participera-t-elle? Elle a peur de devoir regarder dans les yeux l'être immonde qui l'a blessée dans sa chair et dans son être. Le monstre qui l'a dévorée alors qu'elle était encore vivante.

Soudain elle réalise qu'il est temps de se confronter à l'être hantant ses songes, cet être qu'est Greyback. Elle doit relever la tête et l'affronter. Les tasses ne se trompaient pas, elle y avait lu plusieurs fois dedans qu'un jour elle allait devoir à nouveau l'affronter. Il est temps.  
Elle veut au moins le voir une fois et lui cracher au visage qu'il n'a pas réussi à finir son travail, qu'elle est toujours là ; vivante malgré tout et que la vie fleurit à nouveau. Elle ira, elle osera lever son regard et le plonger dans le néant que sont ses yeux.  
Ne prenant pas le temps de se changer, elle enfile de simples sandales brunes et transplane en direction du ministère de la magie. L'heure du procès est proche.

D'un pas vif, qui cache son état fébrile et sa démarche mal assurée, elle traverse le hall et monte dans un ascenseur brinquebalant qui s'enfonce dans les entrailles du bâtiment.  
Le carton carmin montré à un agent du ministère lui permet d'obtenir les renseignements quant à la salle où se tient la séance.  
Elle ne fait pas attention au regard ébahi de l'employé qui fixe ses tatouages magiques pulsant au rythme des battements de son cœur. Les oiseaux deployant leurs ailes à une vitesse impressionnante, traduisant l'affolement de son cœur. Les fleurs s'ouvrent et se ferment en réponse aux pulsations de son cœur toujours de plus en plus rapide au fur à mesure qu'elle approche de la salle. Elle n'a pas le temps de toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre comme par enchantement à peine a-t-elle effleuré le battant.

-Miss Brown ! Nous vous attendions. Entrez.

Sous l'air étonné de la jeune femme, le membre du département de la justice croit bon de continuer.

-Notre collègue nous a prévenu de votre arrivée imminente, je vous en prie prenez un siège.

Il est là ! Plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'ose pas encore le regarder dans les yeux. Elle le scrute à travers ses cheveux qui forment un voilage, empêchant à quiconque de voir les émotions qui se peignent sur son visage.  
Elle ne prête pas attention au procès qui vient de commencer. Pour elle la pièce se réduit à une seule personne : l'homme qui est assis sur un fauteuil, ses mains se terminant par des ongles en forme de griffes emprisonnées dans les lourds bracelets de fer enchaînés à la chaise.  
Azkaban ne l'a pas épargné. Elle espère plus que tout qu'il aille y pourrir jusqu'à sa mort. Cette envie la tenaille. Plus que tout elle veut qu'il souffre, qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il lui a fait. Cette envie-là lui laisse un goût amer, mélange de sang et de vengeance, dans la bouche. C'est en boucle qu'elle répète "pitié, faites qu'il paie pour tout" quand elle se réveille en sursaut seule dans son lit, trempée de sueur. Elle veut qu'il paie le prix de ses actes, qu'il aille croupir en prison et plus jamais ne revienne la hanter. Cette haine, de le voir devant elle, si misérable, entouré de ses ces chaînes qui l'encerclent, la consume et lui donne envie d'aller lui lancer à la face toute la pourriture qu'il a faite germer dans son cœur d'adolescente. Elle sort de la torpeur dans laquelle elle avait était plongée à la troisième fois où elle entend son nom.

-Miss Brown, avez-vous quelque chose à dire en à l'encontre de Mr Greyback ?

Qu'aurait-elle à dire, à raconter ? Elle pourrait décrire la détresse qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle avait senti les griffes labourer son corps, lorsque les crocs du loup-garou, sous sa forme humaine, s'étaient refermés sur ses chairs. Le froid qui l'avait gagnée à mesure que la douleur parcourait son corps. La sensation de partir dans un endroit froid et stérile comme la mort.  
Mais les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour ça. Comment expliquer que parfois elle avait l'impression de ne jamais être totalement revenue de cet endroit où elle avait sombré. Que quelquefois elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qu'elle était revenue des limbes, son âme toujours piégée là-bas. Que le goût de la vie s'était enfui de son être et que parfois elle voulait simplement s'endormir pour ne jamais revenir. Enfuis à jamais son innocence et ses rêves, adieu espoir.  
Rien ne pourrait jamais traduire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à peindre sur son corps ses rêves, espoirs et craintes qui se mêlaient dans une macabre litanie avec les traces blanchâtres que Greyback avait tracées sur elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée sans âme, une poupée de porcelaine froide.

Alors plutôt que de parler elle entreprend de se dévêtir, là, devant tout le monde. Elle se met à nu et montre son corps peinturé à toute l'assistance. Ce corps que Greyback a dévoré et ravagé.  
Elle est là, dos à l'assistance, avec pour seul vêtement sa culotte jaune et ses sandales brunes. Ses tatouages et cicatrices suffisent à habiller son corps d'une mosaïque d'émotions qu'elle ne sait plus exprimer seule.  
L'assistance est choquée devant le spectacle qu'offre la jeune femme. Mais plutôt que de se rengorger et crier au scandale, l'émotion gagne le public à la vue de ce corps si jeune exposé à leur vue, de ce corps ravagé par la guerre.  
Le dos est labouré de grosses boursouflures que le loup-garou a tracées avec ses ongles jaunâtres. Un immense arbre y prend racine, ses longues branches serpentant au milieu des rigoles où la chair manque.  
Sur les jambes rondes s'enroule du lierre qui monte à l'assaut des nuages, comme autant de rêves jetés à la face du monde.  
Sur ses épaules éclosent doucement des roses noires et des plumes volettent entre la dentelle qui ourle les épaules en un gracile châle.  
Sur la nuque s'étale un miroir brisé d'où perlent des gouttes de sang.  
Les bras sont parsemés de sillons rosâtres et de fleurs colorées où se mêlent des oiseaux s'échappant de leur cage.  
Elle se tourne lentement, offrant de plus en plus ses tatouages à la vue de tous. Son histoire s'offrant à la vue de tout le monde. Le visage baissé, ses longs cheveux retombant devant sa figure, elle fuit les regards des gens.  
De nouvelles fleurs et oiseaux courent sur ses bras et ses mains. Son ventre et sa poitrine ravagés se colorent de nuages brumeux et sombres, de lignes noires et rouges et de larmes qui perlent le long de la longue lame qui se coule entre ses seins.  
Un cœur anatomique repose sur le sien. Un cœur noirâtre et à moitié pourri par la guerre. Des veines noires en jaillissent, partant à l'assaut de son ventre et de ses flancs, se mêlant aux fleurs printanières qui courent le long de ses côtes.  
Soudain, lentement, ses cheveux dégagent son cou gracile où à sa droite se promène un attrape-rêve.

Elle est maintenant là, les contemplant de son visage ravagé par les cicatrices, seul endroit encore vierge de couleurs et de traces sombres.  
Elle plante ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de Greyback et, lui crache tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer. Dans ses yeux limpides les émotions se succèdent, la rage, la tristesse, le dégoût, toutes ses ces émotions qui l'habitent maintenant et dont il en est la cause.

Mais maintenant, en elle fleurit l'espoir et l'envie de reprendre goût à la vie. Et là, soudain, aux yeux de tous, une plante se met à pousser le long de son corps, elle prend vie à l'intérieur de ce cœur qu'elle croyait stérile et mort. Elle longe sa clavicule et monte à l'assaut de son cou avant de venir fleurir sous son oreille et sur sa joue gauche.  
Les yeux étonnés de l'assistance suivent le parcours de cet olivier qui croit doucement sur le corps offert à leur vue. Elle le sent grandir et se frayer un passage dans ses chairs, la douleur l'apaise car elle se sent enfin renaître. Une paix étrange envahit son être tandis que l'arbrisseau continue son chemin avant de s'épanouir à la vue de tous.  
Apaisée, elle se rhabille lentement. Elle a affronté Greyback. Il est temps de tourner la page et de faire croître l'espoir revenu.

Elle quitte la pièce avant même que le jugement ne soit rendu. Peu lui importe maintenant ce qui va advenir de son agresseur, elle l'a affronté ; c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant elle veut vivre à nouveau.  
Elle sent une main se glisser dans la sienne, elle lève son regard apaisé vers la personne qui a osé affronter les ténèbres qui l'emprisonnait. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Seamus. Oui, la vie reprend ses droits, comme le printemps vient toujours à bout de l'hiver.  
Elle avait bien fait de défroisser cette petit boule de papier perdue au milieu des oranges.


End file.
